Good Morning Mchan
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Um fic aonde alguns dos meus amigos tomaram a liberdade de interagir com os sucessores do L em um programa.. peculiar..


Good Morning M-chan - especial sucessores

FANFIC  
Agradeço a todos que lerem tal fic mais mal feita, peço desculpas aqueles que eu não coloquei aqui e agradeço a colaboração daqueles que apareceram aqui, foi um trabalho longo e complicado mas extremamente gratificante (oro?!)  
Bem, bom divertimento

- Bom dia (noite, tarde, tanto faz), vamos iniciar o programa, Good Morning M-chan. Ok, não é bem assim, mas estou aqui para ajudar.. - diz uma garota de cabelos curtos pretos vestindo cosplay de Nana Oosaki entrando em um modesto estudio (le-se pobre) de uma rede de televisão falida.. - Eu iniciei esse programa para ajudar você, fã obsecado que quer momentos sinceros com seu ídolo.. - a nossa bela anfitria senta-se em um sofá e em um telão atrás aparece uma garota ruiva com cabelos um pouco a baixo dos ombros e insegura mechendo suas mãos inquieta - Bom dia, Kitsune!

- Ah.. bom dia.. - fala ela meio nervosa tentando manter-se calma diante a tal emoção

- Você sabe por que está aqui hoje? D - pergunta nossa bela anfitria sorridente

- Por que você me convidou..? - perguntou um pouco mais calma olhando curiosa para a camera na qual transmitia a sua imagem para o palco

- Cruel!! Faz parecer que eu só recebo convidados porque os convido!! - fala a apresentadora um tanto ofendida

- Desculpa, mas e então, por que eu estou na TV? o.O - perguntou ela rindo um pouco da atitude da apresentadora

- Porque eu chamei um convidado muito especial aqui hoje.. - fala a apresentadora olhando com olhos grandes e brilhantes de forma orgulhosa

- Eu? - fala ela rindo, afinal, não estava vendo ninguém além dela ali

- No.. - fala ainda com os olhos brilhando

- Eu? o/ - pergunta uma garota usando uma peruca loira channel e mordendo uma barra de chocolates ainda na embalagem

- Próximo - fala rindo da nova garota que apareceu comendo o papel do chocolate de forma incomum

- Quem é você..?o.o - pergunta a garota ruiva olhando para a garota de peruca loira que apareceu no palco - Seu cabelo é igual o do Mello.. - comenta abrindo um pingente do cordão com um print screen do episodio 34 de death note

- Eu sei, fiz para imitar ele XD - disse ela orgulhosa de sua peruca

- Otakus!! Viciadas em personagens de anime!! - diz a apresentadora fazendo dancinha do ridiculo para as convidadas

- Respeito ¬¬ - falam ambas ao mesmo instante

- Já começou..? - fala um garoto albino entrando no palco com um pijama branco e o cabelo platinado olhando interrogativo porém calmo para a apresentadora

- O Near.. - fala a garota da peruca e a apresentadora ao mesmo tempo

- Hum?! - olha ele para curioso para o espando das duas ao ve-lo

- AHHH!! MUITO PRAZER, ME CHAMO RAAY, EU TE AMO!! - diz a garota de peruca se aproximando para cumprimentar o garoto

- AHHH!! FOFINHO!!! - diz a apresentadora correndo em direção ao garoto e o agarrando sem hesitar - Te amo!! Te amo!!! Te amo!!! Te amo!!! Te amo!!!! Te amo!!! Te amo!!!

- É.. - sem saber o que dizer diante a situação o garoto albino apenas se mantem quieto

- Solta ele Maiga ò.Ó - diz a Raay em tom ameaçador

- Eu vi primeiro, vai rodar a bolsinha em outra esquina! - fala irritada agarrando o garoto com mais força

- Sua.. - ofendida e irritada pronta para avançar contra a apresentadora

- O que tá havendo aqui? - pergunta um garoto loiro de olhos verdes entrando no palco olhando para a cena sem compriende-la

- MELLO!! - foi o grito das três garotas ao mesmo tempo, Maiga e Raay correram em direção ao Mello para agarra-lo

- Mellolicius \o\ - falou a Raay pulando no pescoço dele

- Mero-chan!! ç.ç - disse a Maiga emocionada tentando tirar a blusa dele

- EI, O QUE É ISSO AI????? - falou Kita, vendo por um monitor a cena, como os outros poderiam estar agarrando o SEU Mello enquanto ela ficava só olhando por um monitor - SOLTA ELE!!!!!

- Me soltem ¬¬ - ordenou o Mello calmamente fazendo as duas garotas congelarem e soltarem-o no mesmo instante

- É, ele não era tão bonito assim.. - disse a apresentadora calmamente afastando-se, não valia a pena o esforço

- Realmente, nunca gostei de androgenos metidos a machões.. - falou ela dando os ombros e seguindo ao lado da Maiga

- Vamos abusar do Near? D - disse de forma malvada olhando o jovem albino ainda meio tonto diante a velocidade na qual ocorriam as coisas

- Nem precisava falar!! ) - disse Raay competindo com a apresentadora para ver quem chegava primeiro até o menino

- Mello, você está bem..? - perguntou a jovem Kita pelo monitor olhando-o emocionada

- É..tô legal.. mas que droga que lugar é esse? ¬¬ - disse ele olhando para as duas 'loucas' que avançavam em direção ao Near

- Apresentadora.. - falou um dos cameras chamando a atenção dela tentando avisar que já era hora de apresentar o entrevistado do dia 

- Não enche O - falou tentando tirar o Near dos braços da Raay

- o.O" tá bom.. - falou o camera fazendo sinal para a produtora do programa

- Maiga, sua vagabunda, vai trabalhar minha filha XD - disse rindo da situação a produtora vendo algo que já esperava, a produtora tinha o cabelo loiro escuro longo e olhos verdes como os do Matt (por falar no Matt, ela é louquinha por ele)

- Estou trabalhando ;D - diz desabotando a blusa do Near com ajuda da Raay

- Sua perva XD - disse rindo ainda e assustando o camera

- Estou no meio de loucas ¬¬ - disse desistindo e gravando a cena assim mesmo

- Mello.. esse é um programa feito para podermos nos encontrar.. - diz Kita timidamente olhando para o monitor no qual via o Mello meio corada

- Ah, então é isso.. mas o que é aquilo, lá? - perguntou vendo o Near assustando quase sendo molestado pelas garotas 'insanas'

- Ignore-as por favor.. eu esperava que você viesse aqui para falar somente comigo.. - disse ela meio constrangida aproximando-se do monitor - Eu sou uma grande fã sua..

- Valeu.. - disse meio desinteressado ainda olhando perplexo para cena

- Mello.. - disse ela fazendo biquinho para beijar o monitor

- Near, vamos cair fora, não tem nada de importante aqui.. - disse Mello acenando para o Near fazendo-o se soltar das garotas insanas, fechar a blusa e sair andando

- Não entendi porque me trouxe aqui com você.. eu só corri perigo.. - disse ele meio decepcionado andando em direção ao Mello

- Meu fofinho!! - disse a apresentadora indo atrás do Near

- NATE!!! - disse a Raay histerica

- Nós vamos embora agora.. - disse Mello olhando-as com despreso fazendo-as paralizar

- Ahh... - disse Raay chutando a parede, por que ele tinha que ir embora agora?

- Eu.. não queria que fosse assim.. - falou Maiga socando a parede aliviando o seu ódio com a Raay

- Ei, isso ai foi caro! - falou a produtora olhando chocada para a parede que elas tentavam destruir

- Mello.. por favor, não.. - disse a Kita angustiada e ouvindo alguns barrulhos estranhos...Não demorou muito e a parede caiu em cima da Kita (se é que podemos chamar aquilo de parede, aquilo é mais compensado e EVA..)

- Poxa, eu comprei o que dava.. - falou a produtora diante ao comentario da autora (sinto muito ray-chan xD)

- Que droga é essa!! - disse Kita levantando a parede e jogando longe atingindo bem em cheio o Near

- Near ç.ç - falou Maiga e Raay se lamentando em conjunto

- Tudo bem, nunca gostei muito dele mesmo xD - falou a produtora vendo ele desmaiado no chão

- Ray-chan, eu te odeio ¬¬ - falou a apresentadora olhando-a com todo o seu odio

- Tudo bem, ainda sobrou o Mello, bate aê o/ - disse a produtora Ray-chan vendo a Raay se aproximar e ambas bateram as mãos e olharam de forma maliciosa para o Mello

- ¬¬ fiquem longe dele.. - disse a Kita andando passos lentos até o Mello

- Ei, Near você está legal? - falava o Mello sacudindo o Near e vendo a Kita se aproximar - O que foi..? - disse meio hesitante ao ver a aura de odio que ela emanava

- Fique longe dele.. - disse ela fitando o Near que mesmo desmaiado foi puxado pela produção e afastado do Mello

- O que você quer comigo? XO - disse dando alguns passos para trás assustado?

- Mello-sama!! \o\ - disse ela estranhamente mudando de humor e abraçando-o - Você está bem? Aquela parede esquisita te atingiu? - falou ela na maior inocencia possivel

- Near!! - disse a Raay abraçando-o - O que houve com você? ç.ç

- Ela.. ela.. matou o meu bebé \ç.ç/ - fala a apresentadora tendo uma crise de panico

- o.O doidas.. - falou a produtora olhando a cena

- Que tipo de doida você é? ¬¬ - falou o Mello sendo abraçado e beijado no rosto

- Desculpa.. - falou ela timidamente afastando-se e sentando ao lado dele

- Ok, podemos começar o programa? - falou um garoto de cabelo ruivo e blusa listrada entrando no palco

- Matt.. - falou o Mello, a Raay, a Kita e os cameras olhando a figura que chegará

- Rafael, tira o meu cosplay seu ladrão O - falou a apresentadora notando facilmente que a pessoa que entrava não era o Matt verdadeiro

- Maiga \o\ - disse o garoto feliz indo em direção a Maiga para abraça-la

- Quem convidou esse mané aqui? ¬¬ - falou a produtora olhando-o irritada

- Briga de ex namorados é assim mesmo.. - disse a apresentadora a notar a reação da Ray-chan

- NÃO SOMOS EX NAMORADOS - falou o Rafael e a Ray-chan ao mesmo tempo

- Claro, e eu nunca dormi com o Near u.u - falou Maiga em deboche diante a cena

- ¬¬ VOCÊ NUNCA DORMIU COM O NEAR.. - falou Mello irritando assistindo a cena ao lado da Kita

- Quer um pedaço de chocolate, Mello? - disse a Kita tirando algumas barras que trouxe para ele do bolso

- Claro u.u - respondeu

- Cruel!! O - diz a apresentadora saindo correndo chorando diante ao comentario do Mello

- u.u doida.. - falou a Raay ainda abraçando o Near e vendo a Maiga passar

- Eu vou matar todos vocês - falou a Maiga jogando bolinha de isopor na cabeça de todos menos a do Near que já estava 'morto'

- Ai, ai, mal chego e já tem confusão? - disse Matt olhando a cena enquanto entrava no palco

- Matt!! - falou a Ray-chan correndo na direção dela e olhando-o com os olhos brilhando

- E ai? - falou dando um sorriso para a fã maluca que tinha aparecido a sua frente

- Eu te amo, você tem namorada? - perguntou olhando-o emocionada

- Tenho só o Mello - respondeu naturalmente

- Matt ¬¬ - falou Mello chamando a atenção enquanto comia o chocolate oferecido pela Kita

- De que tipo de garotas você gosta? - falou ela ficando nervosa

- Se tiver um corpo legal e um rosto bonito eu gosto.. - falou ele acendendo um cigarro

- Quer casar comigo? - disse meio alegre e nervosa, anciosa diante a tal emoção que estava sentindo ao ve-lo pessoalmente

- Não.. - respondendo sorrindo

- Imaginei.. - falou meio decepcionada andando até a apresentadora - Começa esse programa AGORA ¬¬

- Ok, chefe 3 - falou a apresentadora indo sentar-se atrás de uma mesa e esperando os convidados se aproximarem

- Vai começar finalmente? ¬¬ - falou o Mello levantando-se e indo sentar-se sendo seguido pela Kita

- Acho que sim, Mello.. - falou a Kita sorrindo para ele sentando o mais próxima possível dele

- O Near ainda está meio.. morto.. - falou a Raay trazendo o Near arrastando-o pelo chão e colocando-o no canto e sentando no sofá - Que legal, vou aparecer na TV 3

- Falou, pode começar entrevistadora.. - disse o Matt sentando-se também

- Ok, começando - disse a Maiga pegando uma folha na mesa e lendo - Vocês podem fazer uma ficha completa de vocês? Começando pelo Near.. ele tá morto, então vai você, Kita o/

- Bem, eu me chamo Kita, tenho 16 anos, nasci e vivi em Portugual, mas com ajuda desse programa estou aqui hoje D - "propaganda" indireta da Kita - Eu também gosto muito de uma pessoa.. - Olha para o Mello e baba

- o.O entendo.. - falou o Mello afastando-se um pouco dela

- Bom trabalho Kita, bem, agora o Matt ;) - disse a apresentadora piscando para ele e mandando beijinho

- Mail Jeevas, 17 anos (no ano de 2007 o.O), gosto do Mellito, de garotas bonitas e de games ;D - disse retribuindo a piscada para apresentadora

- Te vejo domingo a noite.. - disse a apresentadora sorrindo

- Maiga ¬¬ - fala a produtora olhando-a revoltada

- É domingo e é noite, estamos nos vendo, legal, mudando de assunto, é a vez da nossa querida produtora, Ray-chan D - diz tentando fugir da possível bronca

- Ah, meu nome é Rachel, tenho 16 anos e gosto muito do Mello mas graças a ele me apaixonei pelo Matt - disse falando como se não fosse a primeira vez que tivesse vendo-os ao vivo

- E é namorada do Rafael 3 - fala desviando de um chinelo que a nossa 'carinhosa' produtora lançou - Bem, vai você, Rafa o/

- Eu? o.ó - usando o cosplay de Near da apresentadora

- Tira isso ¬¬ Sabe quanto custou essa peruca?? - fala com uma faca na mão 

- Se sujar vai ter que tingir de uma cor mais escuta O - fala afastando-se

- Tira ¬¬ - fala aproximando-se com a faca

- Ok.. - começa a música de strip, e ele tira a roupa, que misteriosamente havia por baixo suas roupas normais, blusa, calça jeans e cabelo preto - Bem, vamos esquecer do passado D

- Fala logo sua ficha, oh retardado! - fala a Ray-chan jogando um chinelo e acertando em cheio

- Você me odeia, né? Quer saber, você é uma pirralha sem graça u.ú - fala ele passando a mão na cabeça aonde o chinelo o atingiu

- É o amor.. XD - Matt começa a cantar música sertaneja

- XDD Bem, vamos logo a sua ficha, seu lerdinho - fala a apresentadora e todos no estudio rindo da canção do Matt

- ¬¬ - Rafael e Ray-chan ao mesmo tempo

- Ok, me chamo Rafael, tenho 16 anos, amo a Maiga - olhando para a Maiga de forma obsecada

- O medo!! - tenta sair correndo e cai 'acidentalmente' em cima do Matt

- ¬¬ Maiga, sua.. - a produtora prestes a explodir

- Aprendi com a mestra ;D - piscadinha sexy para Ray-chan

- Acaba logo com isso ¬¬ - fala a produtora

- Ok, ok, mudando de assunto, vamos ao resto.. oi, me chamo Maiga, podem me chamar de linda, gostosa e derivados, gosto de crianças fofas, de androgenos irritadiços e de ruivos sexys ;D - fala olhando para os sucessores - Ah, e eu escrevi algo bem pastelão para animar uma amiga \o\

- E descobriu que não tem talento para escrever? - perguntou o Near levantando-se

- Foi 3 - disse na cara de pau olhando o 'fofinho'

- Eu gosto do que a Maiga escreve.. - falou a Kita, a Ray-chan, a Raay e o Rafael ao mesmo tempo

- Não é atoa que eu coloquei vocês aqui 3 - fala calmamente andando até a cortina que tem no palco

- Imaginei que era isso.. - falou o Mello batendo a mão na testa

- Não percebeu que isso era algo tão ridiculo de primeira? - falou o Near olhando para o Mello curioso

- O que? Seu pivetinho, está me provocando, é? - disse indo em direção ao Near e puxando a gola da camisa dele

- Ahh.. - Raay, Maiga, Ray-chan, Matt e Kita olhando a cena admitadas esperando o 'limão'

- ¬¬ pervertidas.. - falou o Rafael afastando-se

- Matt, agarra o Mello - falou a Ray-chan calmamente

- Tá legal.. - disse o Matt abraçando o Mello pela cintura por trás fazendo-o automaticamente soltar o Near

- Matt, o que você? - Mello meio sem graça com os olhares que estava recebendo

- Ahh.. - Rafael, Raay, Maiga, Ray-chan e Kita olhando a cena admitados esperando o 'limão' 

- Acho que MxM faz mais sucesso.. - comentou Near olhando a reação dos fãs

- Não se engane meu fofinho, o problema é que o seu publico é mais serio e então eu exclui ele para o auditorio.. - falou a apresentadora passando a mão na cabeça do Near

- Auditorio..? - olha para o auditorio e ve pessoas com cartazes "amo MxN" - Isso é algo extremamente pervertido ¬¬ - disse saindo andando

- Ei, e as outras perguntas?? - Maiga sai correndo atrás do Near

- Bem, continuando o programa D - disse Ray-chan sentando-se na cadeira da entrevistadora e todo voltando ao normal - Apresente-se Raay.. minha chara \o\

- Me chamo de eu, mas os outros me chamam de Raay, Rachel, Raay-Ra, você, é a filha da tua mãe, e assim vai, tenho 14 anos e eu entrei aqui para ser fã do Near porque a Maiga é a apresentadora, mas sou mais o Mello e o "L", mas tudo bem, do que falavamos mesmo? - perguntou falando tudo tão rápidamente que foi dificil até mesmo ela lembrar do que falará anteriormente

- o.o é.. é a vez do mello? - disse perplexa com a cena que acabara de presenciar

- Mihael Keehl, acho que estou com 16, né? ¬¬ - falou tentando ignorar a insanadade que estava a sua volta

- ... - sem saber o que dizer o estudio manteve em silêncio

- É, programa acabou, fim o/ - falou o Matt levantando-se junto com o Mello

- E as perguntas que a Maiga colocou na palta que fizemos antes de entrar no ar? - perguntou Raay olhando o final repentino do programa

- Você ia perguntar a quem? - falou o Matt

- Ao Near.. - respondeu pensativa

- Ele caiu fora, então vamos nessa também o/ - falou indo em direção a porta

- Matt, me leve com você.. - disse a Ray-chan e o Rafael indo atrás dele

- Ok, fui.. - falou a Raay seguindo-os

- Bem, vou indo também.. - disse o Mello começando a andar

- Mas.. Mello... - falou Kita levantando-se e segurando o braço dele

- Que foi? - perguntou olhando-a

- Eu.. te amo.. - falou envergonhada

- E..? - olhou para ela desinteressada

- Por favor, me corresponda? o.ó - meio sem graça e surpresa com a falta de interesse do outro

- Não dá, já gosto de alguém.. - disse ele soltando-se dela e indo até a porta

- De quem? - falou ela vendo-o se afastar

- Do.. - antes que pudesse completar a Kita gritou

- Seja feliz com o Near!! - disse ela mais animada

- É.. - o "L" entra pela porta e para ao lado do Mello

- Você demorou.. - falou comendo um pote de sorvete

- Desculpa, mas e ai, aonde quer ir? - falou Mello andando para fora e sendo seguido pelo "L"

- Com você eu vou a qualquer lugar.. - disse agarrando-se no braço dele e eles saindo como um belo casal de.. namorados?!

- Bem.. - Kita parada sozinha no palco sem saber o que dizer - Obrigado por assistir Good Morning M-chan? - disse meio sem graça e indo embora também

Cenas deletadas 

Cena 1  
- Ei, cadé o meu batom? - falou Mello andando de um lado para o outro no camarim 

- Não me pergunte.. - falou Matt procurando seus óculos

- Você usa batom? o.O - perguntou Raay olhando-o meio reciosa

- É, laranja, para deixar os lábios mais vibrandes ;D - disse ele achando o batom e passando

- Que gay.. - falou a Raay olhando-o desapontada 

- Como se você não soubesse que ele é.. - disse o Near passando com alguns brinquedos na mão

Cena 2  
- Near.. eu gosto muito de você.. - fala a apresentadora se aproximando e abraçando-o

- Eu já sabia.. - falou abraçando-a também

- Já? - perguntou afastando-se e olhando-o surpresa

- É, você me falou isso todos os dias durante três semanas.. - disse calmamente

- Te odeio! - disse afastando-se e indo embora

Cena 3  
- Our guy love - cantou Ray-chan com emoção 

- That's all it is - sendo acompanhada pelo Matt - Guy love 

- He's mine, I'm his - falou olhando nos olhos do Matt - There's nothing gay about it in our eyes 

- You ask me about this thing we share - respondeu o Matt sorrindo carinhosamente -And he tenderly replies 

- It's guy love between two guys...- Cantaram os dois juntos com muita emoção e abraçaram-se

(quem tiver duvidas em relação a isso ir no youtube pesquisando " guys love mello " e assista o primeiro video da lista)

Cena 4  
- Que fofo! - disse a Ray-chan aproximando-se do Near enquanto ele brincava e mordendo a bocheca dele

- o.ó - se aproxima e morde devolta

- Ahh, que fofinho - Maiga gravando a cena toda 

Cena 5  
- E finalizamos o programa, agora eu serei Deus do novo mundo \./

- Sim, seja Deus, Maiga-sama!! - falou a Kita com animação - A história ficou muito boa!

- Kita, seja a minha rainha neste novo mundo.. - falou a Maiga abraçando-a

- Sim, eu farei tudo o que você desejar, Maiga-sama, isso me deixa extremamente feliz.. - disse aproximando-se e abraçando-a

Cena 6  
- Eu te amo.. - falou a Maiga quase em lágrimas para o Near

- Ah.. - falou olhando-a por alguns segundos e voltando a brincar com seus brinquedos

- Você me corresponde? - vendo que não obtem uma resposta

- Não.. mas obrigado pelos sentimentos.. - falou calmamente sem fita-la

- O - em choque

Cena 7  
- A peruca tá direita? - perguntou a Maiga colocando uma peruca channel loira

- Tá ótima, e me fala, a blusa ficou boa? - disse a Raay arrumando a blusa branca

- Você está lindo.. - disse aproximando-se e colocando as mãos nos ombros da Raay

- Mello.. - disse a Raay fechando os olhos e fazendo biquinho

- Near.. - dando um selinho na Raay

Cena 8  
- Por que eu fui o único que não foi avisado do programa? O - falou o Rafael guardando os cosplays da Maiga no armário

- Porque todo mundo te odeia D - falou a Ray-chan calmamente guardando os acessórios cosplays em uma caixa

- ¬¬ Você ficou mesmo irritada comigo depois daquilo, heim? - disse pondo a blusa do cosplay de Misa dentro do armário 

- É óbvio, quem não ficaria u.u - disse guardando o death note na caixa

- Me desculpa.. - falou calmamente fechando o armário

- Tudo bem.. - disse fechando a caixa levemente corada

- Quer ir comer alguma coisa? - perguntou abrindo a porta e esperando por ela

- Claro... - indo até ele

Cena 9  
- Eu preciso ser sincera, eu não te amo mais - falou a apresentadora para o Near

- Sério? - perguntou olhando-a com uma leve surpresa

- É, me desculpe.. - falou calmamente fazendo-se de arrependida

- Que bom, estava começando a me sentir mal por não ser capaz de corresponde-la.. - falou dando um leve sorriso e começando a brincar com seus brinquedos

- O Seu.. seu.. MANHÉ!! - disse saindo correndo

Cena 10  
- NAMMY, EU VOU ME VINGAR!! - gritava Kita no meio de um altar de vudu com um boneco da autora nas mãos

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou Raay entrando na sala tomando suco de beterraba

- Eu vou destruir aquela autora que me humilhou na frente do meu Mello!! - diz furando o boneco com algumas agulhas

- Quem é Nammy afinal? - pergunta olhando a irritação da Kita

- É uma maldita!! - falou jogando sal em cima do boneco

- É por que ela é histerica e a autora notou isso.. - fala a Maiga pendurando que sairam da lavadoura no outro lado da sala

- Ah, mas isso é meio óbvio o.o - falou a Raay vendo a Kita pular em cima do boneco com intenção de amassa-lo

- O Morra Nammy!! - fala esfaquiando o boneco

- É, mas ela ainda não sabe que é.. - diz pendurando a cueca do Matt no varal

- Lavando a roupa suja no fic.. - diz o Near apontando para a cena

- Tem razão o.O - diz a Ray-chan olhando a cena e passando direto pelo Near

- Ah, acabou.. - Raay pegou a caixinha de suco de beterraba e jogou no lixo.. - O que é bom dura pouco, né? 8D

- Que? - pergunta o Mello passando vestido de Alice sem entender o que a Raay disse

- É algo do tipo 'o fic é como um suco de beterraba'.. - comentou o Matt entrando na sala e se preparando para fechar a porta - E acho que quase ninguém aqui gosta de suco de beterraba.. metafora esquisita.. - fechou a porta

FINFIMTHE END 


End file.
